


Hanukkah Gelt

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Mo celebrate Sissy Spacek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanukkah Gelt

Keith paused as he stepped off the elevator. Mo was leaning against his door looking for all the world like he owned the place. He continued down the hall to his apartment. "I thought you were going Sissy Spacek shopping," he asked when he reached Mo.

"Oh, I did." Mo produced a bag from behind his back and rattled it at Keith.

Keith unlocked and opened the door. He let Mo precede him and he admired the view as Mo entered his home. "So you came over to show off your gifts?"

"I came over to share my gifts." Mo made himself at home by sprawling out on the couch.

Keith shucked his coat, motioned for Mo to move his feet, and sat down at the other end of the couch. "So what did you buy?"

"Hanukkah gelt." Mo pulled a line of condoms out of the bag.

Keith reached out and took a good look at them. "I didn't realize Hanukkah gelt came in fruity flavors."

"Then you've been missing out," Mo said as he moved so that he was straddling Keith.

"Apparently." Keith set the condoms down on the arm of the couch and pulled Mo closer by the waistband of his jeans. Deftly, he popped the button and lowered the zipper. "I guess I should give them a try." He reached in and began to slowly stroke Mo's cock. "I wouldn't want anyone to say that I was anti-Sissy Spacek."


End file.
